Even A Demon's Heart Can Be Hurt
by Raipai
Summary: A written version of the moment Mao asked Almaz to be his servant forever, only to have his slave lie to him and cause his heart to harden further. Boys love hints (Mao x Almaz). One shot.


**Author's notes:** It's been ages since I've posted anything so, since exams are over for now, I decided to post this drabble I wrote over 3 months back.  
It's a written form of the point where Almaz lied about being Mao's servant forever, hence causing Mao's heard to harden further. I think they downplayed that significant moment a bit and so decided to write it (with some boys love hints).

* * *

"Hm, alright, but you must do something for me in return."  
Almaz, the flustered azure-haired so-called "Fake Hero", couldn't help but swallow nervously and avert his gaze to the floor as realisation slowly dawned. As a demon, his master was no doubt going to ask of him something that would be a great burden. Not only this, even if he was willing to expose his true identity and allow the beautiful, fragile (in his irrational-"love"-diseased mind at least), princess to see him, he who once was a human like herself, in this disgusting form - of course he never would -, Mao would still force him to do whatever he had in mind. There wouldn't even need to be a deal, at all. Almaz might just have sparked an idea in the pure white-haired demon that would permanently seal his fate.

Taking a deep breath, and returning his pupil's position to Mao, he met his master's gaze determinedly. Almost ready for what kind of torture he would most likely be put through. With his precious princess here, he felt he could do anything.

Mao studied his slave, his thoughtful pause now bearing fruit, he'd come up with the perfect "deal" (although he would, of course, enforce his idea whether or not Almaz agreed). Although, despite the fact that he had now thought of something, he continued to wait just a few moments longer. It was like an experiment, watching his human-to-demon specimen whilst he was under the effects of this all-powerful "crush" power Mao would soon (with his 1.8 million EQ) master.

"You must be my servant for the rest of your life." Mao finally continued, smirking with satisfaction as Almaz's eyes widened in shock. "You have a life time to regret it." He added, as an afterthought, to cause further pain to his servant.

However, unbeknownst to him and deep within his subconscious, Mao's eyes glinted with the slightest spark of hope. On the surface, he appeared to be "asking" this of Almaz to be cruel and increase his slave's, already immense, pain. Truthfully, the Overlord's son wanted the azure-haired fake hero by his side for as long as possible. Against his will, Mao had developed an emotional attachment to his "servant". A bond that would never be spoken out loud or even admitted mentally, lest he give up his status as an all-evil demon that would one day slay his own father.

"Okay. I will follow you, Lord Mao, for the rest of my life!" Almaz proclaimed, as soon as he'd recovered from his momentary shock, before quickly deciding to just run away as soon as he was human.

The white-haired demon's smirk slowly formed into a frown and he glared at Almaz. Deep crimson orbs met deep blue orbs, Mao's stare reflected suspicion whilst Almaz's remained determined, although he hurriedly looked away out of fear Mao would realise his deceit. The pure-white-haired demon just re-adjusted his glasses, only needing a second to figure out that Almaz was clearly lying.

"That response was far too quick to be legitimate." Mao thought to himself, feeling a small stab of pain inside him, like a needle. A needle that had come dangerously close to his heart, despite the fact that he supposedly trusted no one.

Alarmed at this, he shook the emotional pain away and attempted to further harden his heart which had almost been pierced. Demons must not experience any emotions, except those of hate and a twisted joy when they cause other's harm.

"You're planning to run away once you're human aren't you?" He questioned, trying to put on a calm act and keep his voice from cracking. "Dammit, I shouldn't be having this problem. Especially not with this lowly slave who is nothing compared to me!" He mentally screamed at himself, further shoving down any other emotion and keeping it firmly shut.

His act succeeded and Almaz remained totally unaware of the fact that he had worsened the torment inside his master's heart, with just this one lie. Immediately putting his hands up defensively, he shook his head and tried to convince Mao that he was telling the truth.

"N-no - o-of course not - I would never-!" The fake hero's stutters merely proved the pure-white-haired demon's point further and he accepted defeat the moment his master interrupted.

"Don't bother. It was merely a test of loyalty." Mao replied coolly, turning away from his slave whilst trying to ignore the dull ache that still stung inside.

* * *

How was that? All views are appreciated and anonymous views should be allowed! Critiques are welcome as I'm a beginner at writing.


End file.
